


Never Give Up, Never Surrender

by misura



Category: Iron Man (2008), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Afghanistan, Gen, Microfic, crossovering treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a cave in Afghanistan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Give Up, Never Surrender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadownashira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadownashira/gifts).



"A suit," John says, studying the drawings; they look quite complicated, but then, he is not an engineer. He's only the guy who's supposed to keep the engineer alive long enough to finish his job of building a group of terrorists some weapon of massive destruction. "You think you can get us both out of here by building a ... really advanced suit of armor?"

Tony shoots him the kind of look that makes John wonder (with just a hint of guilt) how he could have ever mistaken Tony Stark for the kind of guy who gives up in the face of overwhelming odds and/or near certain death. "I do. I can. I will."

"All right." John stopped hoping after a month. Knowing he'd never be able to properly use his leg again helped. And now there's Tony, and John figures that if he's going to die, he'd just as soon do it in the company of some crazy American billionaire with a crazy idea that can't possibly work. "So what do you need me to do?"


End file.
